


Here We Are At Seaworld, Hakuryuu-Kun

by captainbeep



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, SeaWorld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbeep/pseuds/captainbeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>judal and hakuryuu go to seaworld</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here We Are At Seaworld, Hakuryuu-Kun

“Here we are at Seaworld, ＨＡＫＵＲＹＵＵ－ＫＵＮ,” judal said so thoughtfully, so empathetically. Hakuryuu was mad. His breasts were sore because he was ragging it hardcore. Judal was very excited to be at Seaworld. He jumped up and down and clapped at every fish tank and screamed and laughed on every ride.

“Boy, does ＪＵＤＡＬ－ＣＨＡＮ love the Disneyworld of fish.” Hakuryuu was DISGUSTED. He hates fish.

Judal turned to him, making little gill movements with his hands on his jaw and said, “What’s wrong, ＨＡＫＵＲＹＵＵ－ＫＵＮ?” And Hakuryuu said “Judal You inconsiderate microwaved piece of soap. You know I hate fish more than I hate myself, even. Please, let’s go.”

Judal got sad. He said, “But ＨＡＫＵＲＹＵＵ－ＫＵＮ, I won free tickets to Seaworld and knew I should take you! It was just bound for us. It was a couple’s ticket, anyway. We’re on a date, ＨＡＫＵＲＹＵＵ－ＫＵＮ! Besides, look! The fish love you.”

ＨＡＫＵＲＹＵＵ－ＫＵＮ turned to see all the fish in the tanks gathered, looking at him. He felt his ahoge twitch. “No, no… This… This is impossible… this can’t be… this… IS THE WRONG ANIME 何これ WHY IS THIS HAPPENING どうして I’M NOT A FUCKING FISH, DON’T TOUCH ME!!!!” He pulled his pants up and ran screaming, using his fins as air paddles to propel himself forward. Judal laughed and chased after him with arms wide open. It was a peaceful day.


End file.
